R0E
R0E is a Level 900 Player within the game and series Galactic Ultra Network. He is famed as one of the fastest growing players in the game and potentially the most versatile with his unique character built around only one weapon. He is well recognized for his unique gauntlet weapon completely custom built by using the game's custom Creation feature. Utilizing refined pure sparks of various Lights, his signature ability is the feature of Dose'''s. History In the year 2044, the VR MMORPG known as '''Galactic Ultra Network was released. It featured many elements across the Ultra Series and is well-known for implementing works outside of official Tsuburaya works due to the developer's sheer love for all things Ultra; with the popular fan-series Ultraman Orion providing many elements of the world that the players engage in along with references to the Metaverse works. It featured almost unparalleled customization and creation features that allows one to create entire planets as new and unique faction bases along with territory battles among said factions. One major problem this system had though was that while the planet creation and similar aspects were simple and extremely customizable, weapon creation was needlessly complex and most players just optimized their weapons for pure stats in return. Alongside this are major events set by the developers with an extremely massive event said to be the largest event in the VR MMORPG's history where the players would have to fight the Father of Darkness (Or at least something based off of it) of which the loss or victory of the Players would influence every future update in the game as well as the balance of the game. Rei, named after the Ultra Galaxy's protagonist, is a 21-year-old student attending the University of Tokyo as a IT Expert and Code-Master. Born into a family that's Ultra-Crazy for everything Ultra, he displays an extreme distaste for all things Ultra from sheer Volume of it and only truly enjoys the story of Ultraman Orion due to it's storytelling and has feigned enjoyment for the Ultra Series by talking mostly about Orion. A month prior to graduation in the year 2045, Rei and his friends meet up in order to have their last Ultra-Massive chill-out session, all of whom are fans of the Ultra Series and practically forced Rei to join their group due to his family. They mostly talked about what they'd do in the game Galactic Ultra Network and how they should make an entirely new faction. Rei was for the most part disinterested in their talks and only corrected them on the lore of Ultraman Orion and occasionally the lore of Metaverse and Ultraman Gamma whilst completely refusing to speak on Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. Nearing the end of the day and also the end of their last chill-out session, the group collectively pulled funds together to buy Rei a copy of Galactic Ultra Network. Challenged by his classmates and friends, they each hoped to find Rei in the game one day despite their knowledge of his distaste for the game; hoping that the new massive update to the game based on many Ultraman Orion elements would be enough to bring him in. For the next days of school, he left the game untouched until the resident bully came and picked on his friends and bragged at how he PK'd them all so badly the other night which brought them down a few weeks of progress in their quest. As they were all in the level 700's range, the then-level 800 Zetton CaC had no problems keeping this PK behaviour up. Rei ignored this behaviour for awhile until the person began to set his sights on Rei and more poked fun at the fact that he didn't like the Ultra Series despite it being a International Phenomenon and having grown up in a Family practically known for their Ultra know-how. Rei attempted to ignore his jabs and pokes until this nameless bully began PK'ing his younger sister and brother within the game who had been just trying to roleplay in space. Penning the name R0E, Rei began playing Galactic Ultra Network with an extreme pent-up aggression at this person's behaviour. Playing day-in and day-out and just barely keeping up in the last few weeks of school, Rei now named R0E, shot up in level and ability. However once the time came for confrontation of this bully, Rei was badly beaten as he barely understood the game's mechanics and didn't truly know how to utilize the Ultra Series' massive variety of abilities and weapons. The bully's behaviour the next day was even worse than before and practically bordered on assault due to how much he pressed how badly Rei lost their duel. In frustration came Rei's desire for utter revenge and the annihilation of this person. He began asking his friends for various materials and Legendary Items from Raids of which they obliged just happy seeing him so incredibly invested into the game, albeit for a different reason other than fun. With all the materials he needed and the game's advanced Creation system, Rei created R0E's signature weapon that he would be known for; the D0X. With such a unique weapon in tow, R0E shot up in the leaderboards of PvP to strengthen his know-how and strategies for complete domination when the day comes until he had become regarded as a Prodigy in the game. However the day of Vengeance would not come for R0E as on the Eve before his graduation day, he found that the ability to log-out had been revoked and access to the internet had all been removed. It was very soon that this inability to contact the outside world and log out spread throughout all the players which caused panic to ensue; with the Contact Staff feature giving nothing but an Error. Just as soon as this was realized, the NPCs that were once semi-sentient with limited scripted capabilities became alive and moving. The world of Galactic Ultra Network as they knew it had become a reality. Statistics - Ability Allocation = *'Gauntlet Mastery III:' MAX (1000/1000) *'Martial Arts:' MAX (1000/1000) *'Block:' MAX (500/500) **'Parry:' MAX (500/500) ***'Cooldown Reduction on Parry:' MAX (100/100) *'Sprint:' MAX (500/500) **'Flight:' 50% (250/500) *'Intimidation:' MAX (1000/1000) *'Detection:' MAX (1000/1000) **'Awareness:' MAX (100/100) *'Precision:' MAX (500/500) **'Long-Distance Aiming:' MAX (250/250) **'Short-Distance Aiming:' MAX (250/250) *'Recovery Time:' MAX (1000/1000) **'Battle Healing:' MAX (100/100) *'Summoning Mastery:' MAX (500/500) **'Summoning Speed:' 50% (50/100) *'Crafting:' 90% (900/1000) *'Beams Mastery:' 10% (100/1000) *'Blades Mastery:' 1% (10/1000) *'Lance Mastery:' 5% (50/1000) *'Psychokinesis:' 5% (50/1000) *'Foraging:' 32% (320/1000) *'Stealth:' 90% (90/100) *'Charisma:' 2% (20/1000) *'Light of Reason Control:' 1% (10/1000) *'Light of Instinct Control:' 5% (50/1000) - Active Skills = *'Specium Ray:' The most basic Ultra Beam that every CaC first learns upon reaching level 5. It's the quickest Ultra Beam variant to fire and has the most balanced statistics across the board. **'Mebium Shot:' Mebius' version of the Specium Ray. Learned at level 100 much like other Ultra Beams that can be learned, this beam is used most commonly for energy conservation purposes yet still want a fairly strong-hitting beam at the ready. *'Size Change:' A fundamental level 1 skill. It allows the user to change their size at will from microscopic to 200 meters. *'Ultra Barrier:' A basic Shield Ability that can be cast almost instantly to block attacks. *'Detect Lie (III):' An on-off toggled skill that comes from reaching maximum levels in Detection and Awareness as well as getting the Detective Sub-Class. Detect Lie (III) is the best version of the Detect Lie skills; able to discern lies from truth in a single Heartbeat. In the game, this was meant for players to perform a check on NPCs in order to get different story outcomes and better options/prices at the stores. Once the game became a reality, this skill's flavour text is in full function as a Lie Detector skill. *'Travel Sphere:' One of the most basic moves used within Galactic Ultra Network. It is commonly used to cross large distances on battlefields (Although lacks the function to ram) or as Fast Travel across the cosmos. *'Twinkle Way:' Another basic move that every CaC learns; it allows one to create a wormhole to any location they like (Usually to Universe and Dimension Hop). *'Teleportation:' A skill players learn at level 100. It allows the player to instantly teleport to any location they like within a planet's range. *'Realize:' By using any electronic device, the user is able to summon Capsule Kaiju that they possess on them. First possible to be learned at Level 50, it is one of many possible summoning skills a player could use with Realize focusing on the Mechanical or Support Kaiju. **'Anosillus (the 2nd):' R0E's one and only Realize summon. Anosillus has a level of MAX 900. Her combat capabilities are for the most part unknown and is mostly just used to relay information when R0E couldn't be bothered to himself. *'Catalyze:' By utilizing the Light of Instinct to create a being of pure Instinct and Power, one can impose one's will upon the created creature by using the Light of Reason as it's "brain". However as these two energies are naturally conflicting, the user must have large amounts of mana to keep the two from truly interacting. This form of summoning has some of the most powerful creatures available but is also one of the most taxing. **'Dirozuna:' R0E's Combat Summon that he utilizes whenever he himself is out of commission. Dirozuna is level 850 that while lacks the many skills and abilities other summons have, more than makes up for it with statistics surpassing many MAX Level 900s. Dirozuna looks like a black, seemingly decayed being wearing the pieces of Dinozaur as armour. Tied around it's forearms and extending outwards from the wrist are Tongue Slicers that make up Dirozuna's main weapon compliment. }} Inventory - Mega Dose= Mega Dose Performed by utilizing Dials that are refined from Legendary materials, R0E is able to completely change his body temporarily and gain unfiltered, pure and deadly powers of Legendary beings. "Mega Dose! Hazardous! (Insert Dial Name Here)" *'EX Red King (Muscle):' Grants the user Super Strength and the ability to cause massive Eruptions by punching the ground just once *'EX Gomora (Tail):' Gives the user the ability to fire the EX Super Oscillatory Wave Note: Unlike other attacks which has base damage only, this is affected by the user's Special Attack stat which makes it potentially stronger than all other attacks *'Go'yavec (Tooth):' Temporarily grants the user Mega-Size on the level of the tallest Mountains with stats that scales *'Imperializer (Suspended Armour Piece):' Gives the user the ability to fire 8 of Imperializer's Homing Energy Blasts *'Galactron (Glass Fragment):' Grants the user the power of it's Shield, Heat Ray, and Galactron Spark. *'Chronorm (Organ):' Allows the user to create Temporal Copies of themselves; creating clones. Once the game turned real, allows R0E to devour the memories of his enemies and leaving them comatose. *'Nanogan (Nanobot):' Grants the user the ability to eat anything of similar or smaller size and gain power from it as well as size. One of the few Dials that straight up doesn't have any limits whatsoever; no time limit, use limit nor even Energy Point or Stamina limit. *'Six King (Weapon Fragments):' Grants the user access to all of Six King's various weaponry; creating massive amounts of Danmaku and bullet hell for opponents that's nigh undodgeable. - Over Dose= Overdose Performed by utilizing Dials that are refined from Ultra Materials, R0E is granted the ability to completely change his body with completely unfiltered powers; essentially becoming a Pseudo-Raid Boss with how enhanced his stats get. These doses are more like Final or Ultimate Forms rather than Ability Changes or Form Changes. R0E's body will adopt the features and looks of the material of the dose in question with an extremely scary and frightening black feral base body. "Overdose! Gene Overflow! (Insert Dial Name Here)" *'Gatanozoa (Essence):' Gives the user the ability to fire an almost instant Petrification Ray and summon the Shadow Mist to passively drain the opponent of their HP and to restore the user's HP *'Belial (Claw):' Gives the user the ability to use Belial's Claws, which has the power to corrupt enemies with a single scratch and has one of the highest DPS in the game *'Greeza (Spark Doll):' Gives the user temporary Auto-Dodge and the ability to fire Black Lightning *'Meridas (Armour Fragment):' Grants a variety of powers including but not limited to: Small-Scale Quick Battlefield Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration, fire Meridas' own Hyper Beam Ray, and Replicator abilities. Note: Meridas cannot actually be battled and is instead found by foraging the supposed battlegrounds where Meridas was defeated *'Dark Zagi (Energy Particle):' Grants the user the power to fire Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi, use Bullet Freeze, and Combat-Ready Flash Travel *'Armoured Darkness (Sword):' Gives the user the ability to possess enemies and the usage of the Darkness Trident along with the abilities that entails and a temporary max Trident Mastery stat for the duration of usage. *'Alien Empera (Cloak Piece):' Grants the user the ability to use the Rezolium Ray and Red Shockwave, and also bestows the Reflector Mantle for use at the cost of the user becoming more like Alien Empera (Once the game is a reality). *'The Ravager (Essence):' Allows the user to literally rain down large high-damaging fireballs from the sky and erupt tentacles from the ground to restrain enemies *'Ultraga (Essence):' Allows the user to adopt any number of forms that make up Ultraga at the cost of a constant yet slow Energy Point Drain. Potentially one of the most powerful Dials due to sheer versatility. *'Vict. Yapool (Spirit Shard):' Grants the ability to transport beings to and from different dimensions as well as the ability to create Kaiju on the spot with the ability of creating an entire army of Level 900 Kaiju not being out of the question. *'ChimerEX (?):' A Dial that R0E made from an unknown material. What it entails once used is unknown as R0E never used it lest the multitude of Kaiju that makes up ChimerEX take over him. }} - Misc. Items = *'Ring of Strings:' R0E's transformation item. As it suggests, it allows R0E to go from his disguised form, usually human, back to his actual Galactronian form that has all of his abilities and stats. In the game it was purely cosmetic and served no real purpose other than looks. Within the Reality of Galactic Ultra Network however, like all other items, the effects of the Ring's flavour text became a reality. "Created from the very veins of many Sadfishes, the Ring of Strings is able to unleash the true strength of it's user with Black Strings made from the Immortal Sadness that comprises it." *'Various Dose Items:' His signature items he creates. R0E is able to convert and refine almost any materials into Dose Items; many of which fill his inventory. He claims that he has made over 9000 Dials of many varieties but only uses a few in battle as they're the most reliable. A syringe needle poking out from the bottom (Which is inserted into the dock) and a clear glass-like composition that glows with the substance inside is present on all 3 forms of Dials. Normal Dose Vials are a rectangular prism lined with a simple metal; a simple label wrapped around the Dial indicates what monster it's from. Mega Doses are more decorated with a more elegant looking metallic outline and has more complex monster icon. There are 2 syringes poking out from the bottom. Overdoses are feral-like with energy-like metals outlining the glass-like composition and a label that is almost leathery in texture along with an icon of the monster bursting out of the icon circle. *'Healing Tonic III:' The standard healing item for high-level players. It heals 80% of the user's total HP. It is an Injectable, causing many players to return to the less efficient Healing Potions. "By using a single small root from the Tree of Life, the Healing Tonic is pushed to it's best possible state that is capable of instantly bringing one back from the brink of death and cure one of all their ailments!" *'Healing Potion III:' Gathered once the game turned real. R0E, being quite squirmish about using Injectables himself, stocked up an a few Healing Potions. It heals for 60% of the user's total HP and is about 1.25x more expensive than the Healing Tonic equivalent. "By using a diluted small root from the Tree of Life, the Healing Potion is able to become the famed "Elixir of Life" that can grant one instantaneous relieve of most harms and ailments." *'Energy Restoration Tonic III:' Basically the generic MP Potion equivalent of the Healing Tonic III. Similarly to the healing tonic, it restores 80% of the user's total MP/Energy Points. As these stopped being sold once the game became a reality, these became heavily coveted with R0E possessing them in mint. "The ultimate culmination of many trillions of the best ingredients brought all over the Universe around. It's exact composition is unknown to all but a few, but it's effects are nonetheless astounding. It is capable of restoring the drinker's Energy reserves regardless of what it might be; from the presence of the Light of Reason in their body all the way to Mana or Extradimensional Energies" *'Zogu's Brain:' A Legendary Material that R0E never got around to turning into a Dial. It remains sitting within R0E's inventory as of present. Using the item gives the user the ability to open a Wormhole to any location the user wishes, albeit only once as the item will be consumed. "The Brain of the False Angel. Even after death, it seems to still pulsate with consciousness and energy" *'Skydon Horn:' A Consumable summoning item that allows one to Summon an Allied Skydon to their aid. Once consumed, a Skydon will suddenly fall from the sky and either block an attack (The Skydon's spawning invincibility frame is still active during this period) or crush an enemy with it's extreme weight. It will then fight side by side the Caster until 120 seconds is up or it is killed. "Once a tool used by an Ancient Ultraman, it is able to summon the Skydon that once aided him in combat by blowing into it. It's unique sound once served as the sound of victory for many a races that fought side by side with this Ultra" *'Untainted Fragment of Time:' A Level 900 summoning item that gives the chance to summon various monsters and seijin or in rare cases, Beryudora the Raid Boss. Until battle is over, the summon will not disappear and will continuously aid the caster. The fluff details the item description gives is that this Fragment of time literally holds a Fragment of Time that cannot be discerned until the Fragment is broken and the time is spilled out onto the world. "A pure fragment of a timeline that once existed within a great Magniverse that was destroyed within the series of Moedari. It holds many moments within time that is only held together by the Primeval that holds it. What moment in time that it holds can only be discerned once the fragment is opened and reality works to build upon it" *'Mesa Eye:' A Consumable Item that cures all negative status effects. Designed after Alien Mesa's eye. It has a 2.5% Drop Rate and is gained by defeating an Alien Mesa on Planet Cashion. R0E considered turning this into a Dial but decided against it due to the Mesa Eye on it's own being fairly valuable. "Torn straight from the skull of Alien Mesa, Mesa's Eye still gleams with function and life. Although once a weakness of Alien Mesa, the Eye can be used to cure one of all their ailments" *'C-Gon Claw:' A level 150 Consumable Item that increases the user's strength and defense stats by 20% each but lowers their speed stat by 20% as well. Designed after C-Gon's claw. It has a 5% Drop Rate and is gained by defeating C-Gon. Usually used in conjunction with an ability, skill or another item to negate the lower speed stat. R0E has yet to get around to turning this into a Dial. "The Giant Claw of C-Gon, the Dimension Travelling Machine. By virtue of it's dimensional capabilities, it is able to fuse with the user's very being and grant them the raw might of C-Gon itself" - Weaponry = *'Ultra Lance:' A level 500 Item given in the storyline by Ultraman Jack. It deals reliable and stable amounts of damage, is faster than most weapons that hit harder, and can be upgraded to become a Level 900 Weapon. Many of professionals use this weapon for it's reliability and ability to return to the user automatically. R0E possesses this in his inventory, using it to smack around weaker players and to seem intimidating as he dyed his black and red in colour. Otherwise he has no skill nor intent to use this as a weapon. "The weapon of any Ultra Crusader. This weapon was gifted upon you for assisting Ultraman Jack in his quest. Made from the finest Metals of the Ultras and always returning to your hand, it is truly one of the finest weapon in the Cosmos" *'Dark Lugiel's Trident:' A level 600 Item gained by defeating Vict Lugiel. It has a 0.05% Drop Rate. It has fairly low damage and fairly low attack speed but makes up for it by enhancing the user's energy manipulation capabilities and is soul-bound, meaning no Item stealing skills can take this weapon away from them. Used very sparingly by professional Raid Runners and only used by R0E as a whacking stick when annoyed with new players trying to stalk him. "Stolen and overtaken from Dark Lugiel himself; his Trident now bows to your will. Although losing much of the power that once made it Legendary, it's Loyalty to you will forever remain unwavered and shall never be used by another being for as long as you live." *'Darking Morning Star:' A level 180 Item gained by defeating Revived Darking, designed after the monster's tail (Hence the Morning Star). Deals moderate damage for it's level and has average attack speed, however it is capable of reducing the defense stat of foes to 0 for a short period of time after each hit. Most commonly used to lower the defense of foes before making quick work of them with a higher damage weapon or ability. "Torn from the tail of Revived Darking. The tail still moves as if an extension of your will and will shatter any armours that come into contact with it's spiked end no matter their composition!" }} Appearance R0E's base character model has and will be an enigmatic piece of mystery throughout the entire series; more specifically his face. Instead, R0E is seen never taking off his signature custom Armour using various pieces of grey-toned Kaiju to form a surprisingly sleek piece of armour with the only real source of light coming from him being his eyes which heavily resembles that of an Ultra. His helmet is a notable piece of his armour set; looking much like a Knight's helmet in shape but with a semi-translucent visor that comes up and down in place of a regular Knight's faceplace with holes. One cannot see any outline of his face even in pitch darkness where his eye is the only source of light; as if he is just a set of Eyes floating within an armoured body. Under normal conditions, one wouldn't be able to see R0E's glowing eyes and as such it becomes an extreme fright for many when they meet him in Darkness where his eyes glow through his helmet like a ghastly demon. This is because the eyes are lined much like Dark Zagi's; with Dark Zagi being an extremely traumatic Raid Boss for many players. The armour is directly contrasted by R0E's D0X Gauntlet which is Gold and white in colouration. This D0X is very claw-like with 3 small protrusions coming from the back of the hand which faces forward. The 3 Small Protrusions connect directly to the Gauntlet piece that covers the entire forearm. The part of the forearm directly parallel to the back of the hand has 3 Orbs embedded into it; changing colours and flashing in line with the announcer that shouts out the Doses that R0E uses. On the part of the forearm directly parallel to the pinkie is the docking mechanism; a rectangular tube normally budding outward at a 45 degree angle when not in use. Placing a Dial into it an slamming the tube inwards so that its parallel to the arm allows the usage of the Dials and the change in colouration of R0E's eyes and the colouration in the 3 orbs embedded into the D0X. Whilst using a Mega Dose, the normally grey-tone armour that R0E wears becomes a jet black only contrasted by the glowing eyes mirroring the colour of the Dial that is being used. The D0X becomes a dark tone of Orange in the meanwhile and becomes very spikey, completely contrasting the then-still sleek body of R0E. The only other colouration that occurs in a Mega Dose is at very specific locations around the body with small elemental crystals that is composed of the present Mega Dose; disappearing into particles and reappearing when hotswapping between Dials. And finally, using an Overdose causes R0E's body to become jagged and sharp much like a feral animal; the Gauntlet becomes completely black with it's curves and edges only outlined by the current Dial's energy colour. The eyes behind the visor now becoming monstrous with sharp edges rather than the smooth Ultra-like ones they once were. Personality R0E is most appropriately described as "Vengeful". In complete contrast with his friends that surround him acting much like Ultras with a large sense of Morals and Justice, R0E almost shamelessly admits himself that he would rather bring others down rather than to try and prop himself up. This leads to him being absolutely ruthless in battle as well as him being ruthlessly conspiring against most people he meets; enjoying their downfall. If not that then he will absolutely not hesitate to immediately start a fight on the spot against someone he just met for the simple reason that he dislikes them. Besides his tendency to Scheme and to lust for Vengeance, he can feign many emotions and has seemingly powerful theatre skills to connect with others. It is for this reason that many people go to him for advice when overstressed at being forced to stay in the game. Meanwhile, his actual ability to emphasize with others is seemingly extremely dull or flat out missing. As a person, he's also fairly unreliably reliable; being that he never does what people expects of him but in the next moment shooting for the stars and blasting apart their expectations when they least expect it. It is for these and many other reasons that many people has began calling Rei a High-Functioning Sociopath; displaying much of the symptoms of it. Trivia * The concept for the D0X Gauntlet is obviously just massive symbolism for the usage of drugs and "dosing" in real life Category:Akreious Category:Fan Seijin Category:Galactic Ultra Network